Not Leaving
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. She is never going to leave him. Rated T for language.


**AN: Weekly one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

She watches as he interacts with all the people, some of them his friends, some of them not. She doesn't understand why he is doing this to himself. She watches him for a few minutes before walking upstairs, away from the party, away from everyone, away from him. She doesn't even know why she came here tonight, she doesn't like parties, she never has. She really only came because of him, to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. He had already started drinking before she had even arrived at the stupid party. As soon as she saw that he had already been drinking, she knew it was pointless to try to stop him so instead she watched him. She watched him as he continued to drink and drink and drink. She watched him as he would talk to everyone. She watched as he and his friends made idiots of themselves. She couldn't help but get angry while watching him. She didn't understand why he was drinking. He had told her that he was done drinking. She snickers at herself, thinking that she could believe him. She walks into the familiar room, his room. She slumps onto his bed, she has been in his room many times. She knows every inch of this room. She places her head on his pillow, the tears falling down her face. She can't help but be sad. He had broken another promise to her. Even through all of this, she's not going to leave him. Why isn't she going to leave him? Because she made a promise to him, she made him a promise that even in hard times she isn't going to leave him. Yes, he has broken many promises to her, but she is not going to break the one promise she made to him because she isn't that type of person. She will be there for him for as long as possible because she loves him. She will always love him and she will never ever leave him. She closes her eyes and slowly starts to fall asleep, but before she falls asleep she feels the bed dip next to her and she lightly feels an arm drape over her.

 _NEXT MORNING_

She opens her eyes, the sun shining directly into her eyes. She can feel the arm still wrapped around her waist. She doesn't move for a least five minutes, maybe even more. She doesn't even move when he starts moving. She waits to move until he rushes into the bathroom and she hears him emptying his stomach into the toilet. Hangovers suck, enough said. She finally starts moving around the room, going into his closet grabbing him a fresh pair of clothes. She places the pair of clothes for him onto his bed before going back into his closet grabbing one of his t-shirts. She strips herself of her clothes from the night before and puts her boyfriend's shirt on. She walks back into the bedroom, grabbing the clothes on the bed and making her way to the bathroom, she stops at the door, carefully listening before she knocks on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in," He faintly says.

She quietly opens the door, stops and looks at her boyfriend wrapped around the toilet. She places the clothes onto the counter before getting a wash cloth, running it under the water before walking over to her boyfriend, kneeling next to him. As soon as she is next to him, he instantly wraps around her, laying his head in her lap. She places the washcloth onto his forehead and then gently runs her hand through his hair. This isn't the first time that they have gone through this. Unlike all the other times, she can see the sad look on his face. He extends his hand out and with her free hand, she takes his hand into her own while still continuing to run her other hand through his hair. When she sees the tears fall from his eyes, she moves her hand from his hair to his cheeks where she wipes the tears away.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" She asks.

"Why do you stay with me, Rory," He questions. "I can't keep a fucking promise. I drank last night after I promised you that I wouldn't. Why are you even still here? Why are you taking care of me?"

"Because I promised you I would never leave you," Rory sighs. "I would stay even when times get tough. I am not going to leave you because you have made some mistakes. I am not going to do that, Tristan, don't you know that?"

"Yeah," Tristan sighs. "I do, but I still feel like you could get a better boyfriend yet you stay with me. Why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you," Rory smiles. "And I will always love you."

"I love you too," Tristan smiles.


End file.
